potterworldmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
A list of all spells we offer and how they work, to learn spells you need to earn AC's (Academic Credits) or TC's (Test Credits). Academic Credit An AC is earned by two ways: 1. Attending classes: This is our main way of earning acs, different classes reward different amounts of ac. In general writing classes such as history of magic, dada etc reward 10ac and in some cases 20 for an outstanding assignment. More practical classes such as dueling and flying only reward 5 ac or sometimes more if you finish in the top. 2. Solving riddles/finding riddle locations: You can take a daily ac quest by talking to the Tommy Riddle NPC outside of the great hall. These quests require you to either visit a location, talk with an NPC or interact with a block. When you have found the right location a message will appear and you will be rewarded with 10 academic credits. Keep in mind that some of these locations require you to use a certain spells like avomora or aprecium. The Tommy Riddle NPC resets 24 hours after you started your quest. Previously the Riddle was stated on the potterworld website but was later changed with the introduction of quests. Test Credits A test credit is less likely to get spells with than the Academic Credit. You will only be able to get Test Credit's spells in year 4. The only way to get a TC is by passing tests. Tests are located throughout the world, appearing in the form of open textbooks. First, right click the textbook and then you will have GUI will appear, showing the current available tests. Clicking on one of those tests will teleport you to the test classroom. The test will begin, being a multiple choice test. You will need to receive at least an 70% in order to pass. At the end of the test, if you pass, you will receive the amount of TCs it said when you clicked on the test. Year 1 Spells (1 AC) Calligraphora/flagrate(comes with wand) - Displays the casters name with fire above their head. Avomora/Alohomora - Opens locked doors(iron doors) Resistomentum/Arresto Momentum - Prevents fall damage for a short period of time Specutelum/Arrow - Charges up and fires a barrage of magical arrows from the tip of your wand. Avitium/Avis - Summons chickens Conjunctivitis - Blinds your target Flagrate - Writes your name with fire Flipendo - Sends your target up into the air Four Point - Points your wand at a nearby secret Incendio - Sets the target area on fire Lumos - Gives the user night vision Periculum - Fires non-lethal red sparks out of your wand Vermillious - Fires harmful red sparks out of your wand Wingardium Leviosa - Lifts blocks with wings up into the air Year 2 Spells (1 AC) Aparecium - Reveals concealed locations Arania Exumai - Damages spiders Curse of the Bogies - Poisons your target Expelliarmus - Either disarms, knocks back, or damages your target Finite Incantatem - Counters target player's last cast spell Fumos - Produces a defensive cloud of smoke Glacius - Freezes water Immobulus - Prevents the target from moving for a certain amount of time Nox - Counters Lumos Rictumsempra - Pushes back your target Year 3 Spells (2 ACs) Aqua Eructo - Fires a stream of water, which if cast above the ground, will send you flying with the stream of water Baubillious - Produces an area that stuns and damages players who are in it Bewitched Snowball - Rains snowballs from below, slowing down whoever gets hit by it Bombarda - Causes an explosive blast at the target location Colorvaria - Changes the color of wool Deprimo - Collapses certain blocks Diffindo - Severs wool blocks and damages others Duro - Can either turn lava to stone or trap someone in a stone chamber for a certain amount of time Lapifors - Conjures rabbits from the tip of your wand Spongify/Mollio - Changes breakable blocks into bouncy blocks. Year 4 Spells (2 ACs, 1 TC) Accio - Brings the target closer to you Aguamenti - Conjures an area of water at the target location Ascendio (1 TC) - Sends yourself flying at the target location Bubblehead Charm - Allows you to breathe underwater for a certain amount of time Episkey - Heals yourself or someone else for a certain amount of hearts and all of your or their hunger Locomotor Mortis - Locks the legs of your target, preventing them from moving for a certain amount of time Obscuro - Obscures your targets vision Orchideous - Conjures flowers at the target area (must be cast on dirt) Protego - Conjures a shield that reflects spells cast on it Rennervate - Removes stunning effects, poison effects, and slowing effects from yourself or your target Year 5 Spells (3 ACs, 2 TCs) Evanesco - Makes certain blocks disappear for a certain amount of time Ferula - Adds an extra layer of defense to the user for a small period of time Incarcerous - Binds your target in ropes Lacarnum Inflamari - Sets your target on fire Levicorpus - Lifts your target into the air for a short amount of time Petrificus Totalus - Freezes and stuns your target Reducio - Category:Spells